This invention relates in general to sports equipment and, more particularly, to an item which may be used as a carrier for equipment such as baseball or softball bats and balls.
A well equipped team will often utilize a wide selection of ball bats to accommodate the preferences of the individual members of the team. The team will also use a large number of balls so that the team members may properly warm up before a practice session or a game. Because of the large number of balls and bats required, recreational teams often use a large bag such as a duffel bag to transport these items to and from the playing field. While these bags may prove adequate for transporting the equipment, they are unsatisfactory for holding the bats during a game because of the difficulty in selecting the desired bat from among the number of bats in the bag. Because of this, the bats are often left lying on the ground or leaning against the backstop where they may cause players to trip and injure themselves. This also makes it more difficult to keep track of the bats and they may be lost when the opposing team mistakenly picks one up.
Conventional bags are also of a length which makes it difficult to reach the balls in the bottom of the bag. This is undesirable as the balls are periodically needed for warm-up during a game and they must be kept in an accessible location because of the short amount of time available for warming up each inning. Due to the inconvenience of the bag, the balls are often left lying on the ground where they are difficult to keep track of and where they also present a safety hazard as the players may accidentally trip over them and injure themselves.